You Belong with Me!
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: A song fic about how Lily fells about Teddy.


I only own the plot.

* * *

"Teddy, Victoire's on the floo." Ginny said at dinner. Teddy got up and went into the living room. Lily's stomach dropped at the thought of Her!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do. _

"It was a joke Vic." Lily heard Teddy said. "Oh a joke, well maybe I should joke about your mum and dad. Ha-ha, funny." Victoire said. Lily saw Teddy go stiff.

"I have to go." Teddy said as he turned off the floo. "I know your there Lily." he said. Lily sighed and showed herself.

"What did she get piss-mad about this time?" Lily asked her god brother slash one true love, of course she was only a little sister to him.

"I told a joke at dinner last night and _now_ she yells at me. It was about a Frenchmen and she got all pissy." he said. Lily laughed. "I know that joke, you told it the other day. It was histarical." Lily said. Teddy smiled at the young girl. "Thank you Lily." He said.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listen to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never knew your story like I do. _

Lily sat in her room, it was a nice Tuesday, it was summer after all. She was listen to some American Muggle music, when she heard the knock. She opened the door and saw Teddy. He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey." He said. She smiled.

"Come on it." She said as she stepped out of the way to let him in. He walked in and sat on the bed. He heard the music and smile.

"Victoire hate's when I put this music. You have good taste." Teddy said.

Lily smiled. She knew Victoire hated the music, that's why she started to listen to it, to make her mad, Victoire was nosie, she knew what Lily listened too. But now she really liked it. It was all kinds of stuff.

"Thanks." She said. She saw that his eyes where still sad.

"Teddy, what did she say?" Lily asked. He sighed, looking at the Werid Sister's poster on Lily's wall as he said, "She thinks she knows my story. She thinks she has me all figured out. She thinks that I'm a teenager inside a mans body, just like my father was, because my father liked Pranks." He said, grinding his teeth.

"Your father was a great man, the most serious out of the Marauders. She has no damn right to think she knows you better then m-yourself." Lily caught herself. He smiled at her.

"You always know what to say Lily." he said before he left.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts_

_She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

After Teddy left, Lily thought of all the ways she and Vic where different. Victoire wore short shorts and short skirts, Lily just wore her Paramore T-shirt. In school, Victoire founded and was captain of the Gryffindor Cheerleaders. Lily was a Beater.

She dreamed about when Teddy would wake up and find that she was for him, not that slut Victoire. She couldn't wait! Teddy belonged with her, not Victoire.

_Walking though the streets with you in your worn out jeans _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, _

_Hey isn't this easy? _

Teddy and Lily where having fun at a muggle park, just talking about everything and anything. They sat on the park bench and Lily couldn't help but to think if was so easy for them.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that, _

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that? _

His smile was beautiful, she thought it could light up all the darkness in the world. He didn't smile like this for a while, ever since Victoire and him have started to fight.

"Teddy, you've been so, unhappy lately." Lily said.

Teddy smiled. "I'm fine." he said. She knew better than that. She knew it was because of that Bitch that she called family.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me _

_Standing by, waiting at you back door_

_All this time how could you not know that? _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Again, that night, Lily thought about what made her and Vic different. Vic wore high heels, Lily wore her flats and sneakers.

When was he doing to understand that he belongs with her, Lily, not Vic?

_Oh I remember you driven to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know its with me. _

Teddy had stated to look at Lily differently. She hope he was starting to see.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

One day, it was raining and Lily saw Teddy come in. He was soaking wet. She ran up to him. "What the bloody hell where you doing outside now?" She asked.

"I came did it to do this." He said before he kissed her. It was a nice, beautiful kiss. When they pulled away, Lily looked at him with love in her eyes.

"What about Vic?" She said the name with venom in her voice.

"I broke up with her because I just realized that I'm in love with you Lily." Teddy said before he kissed her again. She knew he belonged with her.

* * *

Thank you.


End file.
